


Fri(end)s

by Grassy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends don’t let friends…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fri(end)s

**Author's Note:**

> I suck. Really. But I still sorta like this; at least, the basic premise of it. And I feel so weird not having any pairings in this.
> 
> Prompt: 021 - Friends.

Clumsily knocking a warm sticky bun - lovingly made by Wakaba-chan, no less - onto the floor, Tsuzuki stared in horror at what he was certain was a bad omen. (Hisoka frowned a bit more than usual at that extremely odd occurrence; the sweet should have long been devoured before the chance of even a **crumb** landing on the floor.)

Elsewhere, a delicate hand tipped in long, elaborate nails fumbled a teacup, only to have it crash upon the floor before he could catch it. Though he shrugged the accident off to his companion, D worried over what could have caused his brief moment of gracelessness. (Although Leon allowed D to brush the incident aside, he worried. For something to rattle the Count **this** much, it had to be beyond bad.)

Mismatched silver eyes shone eerily from behind equally silver hair as Muraki Kazutaka shook hands with the purple-eyed kami known as D. (From where he sat entertaining his guests in the KoKakuRou, Oriya felt the sudden urge to kick his best friend in the head harder than ever before.)


End file.
